counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Tec-9
The Tec-9 is a semi-automatic pistol featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, exclusive to the Terrorists. The counterpart for the Counter-Terrorists is the Five-seveN. Overview The Tec-9 was designed by George Kellegren and manufactured by Intratec, originating from Sweden and the U.S. Its production lasted from 1985 to 1994 in which it was originally banned in the U.S. by the Federal Assault Weapons Ban. Its open-bolt predecessor the Interdynamic KG-9 was famously known as being easily converted to fully automatic fire, which led to the development of the closed-bolt and semi-automatic only KG-99 and its various offspring including the TEC-9. In-game, the Tec-9 holds 32 rounds of 9mm pistol cartridge. It starts with 120 rounds in reserve and 32 in the initial magazine. It costs $500 and kill award is default. Properties Advantages *Highest magazine capacity of all pistols (slightly more than the Dual Berettas) *Acceptable damage *Cheap (PC:$500) (Console:$400) *Surprisingly, it can kill enemy players with a single headshot, even if the enemy is equipped with a helmet as long as it's close range. *Compared to the Desert Eagle, the Tec-9 has a much higher magazine capacity, is cheaper, and can still kill helmet equipped enemies with a single headshot. *The Tec-9 has a good rate of fire. Disadvantages *Recoil can get too high if the user continuously fires this weapon. *High spread (unsuitable to wield against enemies at long distances) *Lowest first shot accuracy pistol in the game *The Tec-9 is Terrorist exclusive. Gameplay Tactics *It is recommended to spray bullets on targets within close proximity. Aim at the chest to increase the possibility of scoring a headshot. *If enemies are located at longer ranges, try to burst-fire the Tec-9 or switch to more suitable firearms. *Aiming at the head is normally the best strategy, unless there are too many opponents. If this happens, try to inflict as much damage as possible and retreat. Then, find another angle to strike back. *It is rather best to not engage groups of enemies without a teammate providing cover fire as the Tec-9's poor accuracy won't do much to save the player. *Although the Tec-9 has a high rate of fire, avoid spraying bullets for long periods of time. This will make the pistol very inaccurate and have high spread as a consequence. Counter-Tactics *Unless you're a highly skilled pistol user, avoid close-ranged combat with all users whenever possible. *More accurate and powerful weapons are recommended to engage users. *Watch out for enemies who are wielding the Tec-9 if you have to reload. The Tec-9 has a large magazine and can be reloaded quickly, giving them an advantage if you are equipped with weapons that have a low rate of fire. small magazine capacity, and lengthy reload time. *Rushing at enemies armed with this weapon is ill-advised, unless they are not aware of you. *Weapons with a high rate of fire can counter Tec-9 users at close ranges. Gallery Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Trivia *This is one of few weapons that uses the 9mm Parabellum in which it can kill fully armored players with a single headshot. The other pistol that shares this capability is the CZ75 Auto. *Unlike depictions of some movies and video games, the Tec-9 cannot fire full auto without modification. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Tec-9 fires semi-auto, just like the original civilian version of the Intratec Tec-9. External links *TEC-9 at Wikipedia *CS:GO Tec-9 Weapon Guide at Youtube Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:United States weapons